<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Beautiful (And Yet So Unaware Of It) by Quinqafterdark (Quinquangularist)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266119">So Beautiful (And Yet So Unaware Of It)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinquangularist/pseuds/Quinqafterdark'>Quinqafterdark (Quinquangularist)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Somnophilia, well to be fair george doesnt really do anything but its still kind of iffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinquangularist/pseuds/Quinqafterdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Sap?" George whispers, "You awake?" <br/>There's no response, and George squeezes his eyes shut again, rubs them briefly. <br/>There is another noise. Another gasp, soft and short-lived, but accompanied by a quiet moan that sends heat lancing down George's spine. <br/>George holds himself tense, considers leaving the call, but then, that would wake Sapnap, and as long as he doesn't mention it after they should be fine… right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Beautiful (And Yet So Unaware Of It)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey have 3.8k of george getting off to sap's wet dream noises. also come find me @quinqafterdark on twt :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time it happens, George is the one who's supposed to be asleep. It's 4am and Sapnap's circadian rhythms are about as ruined as his own have been, and George stares into the blue light of his screen, eyes aching and gritty as he listens to the soft breaths coming through his headphones. Sapnap snuffles gently, shifts in his sleep, and George feels warm despite exhaustion, exasperatedly affectionate in the way only Sapnap can make him. He likes to do this. Sapnap will call to tell George to sleep, only to fall asleep himself, and tonight is no different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George blinks, yawns, stretches stiff arms up above his head quietly so as not to disturb him, lets out a muted groan all the same and then, there is a sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap's icon lights up briefly as a gentle gasp comes down the line, pressed into pillows and barely audible, accompanied by the shuffling of fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Sap?" George whispers, "You awake?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's no response, and George squeezes his eyes shut again, rubs them briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is another noise. Another gasp, soft and short-lived, but accompanied by a quiet moan that sends heat lancing down George's spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George holds himself tense, considers leaving the call, but then, that would wake Sapnap, and as long as he doesn't mention it after they should be fine… right? Sapnap whines, and George hears bed covers moving, and warmth, coiling and twisting, pools in his stomach. He shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right. Sapnap is </span>
  <em>
    <span>asleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but George swallows thickly, feels himself stiffen as Sapnap lets out another soft noise. George hesitates to use the word beautiful, but they're certainly melodic, gentle and soft in ways he struggles to connect to loud, brash Sapnap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George bites his lip, decides better of it and murmurs, "Sapnap? C'mon Sap, wake up," gut sinking as Sapnap whines in response, and that's. Well, that's interesting, to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sapnap?" he says again, lets his voice drop low into his chest and listens to the gasps that seem to quicken in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it, Sapnap," he coos into his mic, "good boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap's breaths come quick and shallow, punctuated with a soft whine that rises in volume as the shifting of fabric quickens, and George shudders at the sound, slips his hand under the hem of his sweatpants, guilt and arousal mixed and melted together as he hums back, "God, Sap, sound so pretty," and George begins to stroke as Sapnap gasps, whimpers, pants wetly, and then quiets. A moment passes, and George thumbs himself, feels the shuddering, tickling heat low in his gut, and then Sapnap begins to snore. George sighs, mutes, debates with himself a while, before rolling his eyes and wrapping a hand around himself, imagining gentle whines and warm dark eyes the entire time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second incident is far more interesting, for George at least. Sapnap being into men isn't news. There are only so many homoerotic passes you can make at your friends before they start to figure you out, but since the brief, perfect minutes spent with Sapnap moaning in his ear, George hasn't been able to get him out of his head. Something about the gasps, the sighs, the fact that it had been George's voice to bring him over the edge, has a permanent warmth settled in George's stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap hadn't mentioned the incident the following day, and while part of George is glad of the lack of being asked, he almost wishes Sapnap would bring it up. They sleep call almost every night, George arguing that Sapnap will need to fix his sleep schedule before going back to college, and Sapnap being almost suspiciously compliant on the matter. "It's easier," he says, "when somebody's there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don't talk after a certain point, and George knows Sapnap is lying with his phone resting on the bed, curled up on his side with an arm beneath his head, dark unruly hair spilling over the pillowcase. Alright, so maybe George doesn't know all of that, but what he does know is that Sapnap's lying close enough to his phone that George can hear him breathe, can hear the sound of skin over skin as he shifts under the covers, different from fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And this is George's favourite part, the beginning of falling asleep before the long silence, the snuffling, the sighs, the gentle yawns. The part that leads into dreams. Sapnap is a pretty soft guy in general, his face, his body, his expressions, but here, with George just before sleep, all pretence of harshness melts from him, and he'll answer questions with a voice that George has grown to adore, barely there and airy, murmured into pillowcases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You tired?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," he must nod, bc there is a rhythmic shuffling of cloth, "m'just gonna sleep a few hours though. Still gotta do," he trails off, "like, college shit." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mh. You want me to wake you up?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, I'll be fine," he yawns, muted and followed by a soft sigh, "g'night, Georgie," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Night, Sap, sweet dreams." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He giggles, "Cute," and audibly shifts, wiggles around in bed to get comfortable. George smiles, shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sheer, soft closeness of it puts pressure behind George's chest, warm and undemanding. Sapnap lets out a gentle breath, blankets shift, and George leans back in his chair, watches the little discord icon light up green with every quiet shift, every sigh, feels his lips curl into a smile. This time, when the dreaming starts, George is ready for it. He's put the dog out and the cat downstairs, and has nothing pressing to get to, so when Sapnap hums like he's being touched George can lean in close, murmur, "That's it darling, feels good doesn't it?" into the microphone, shudder when Sapnap seems to moan in response, almost like it was Georgecs voice rather than the dream he was responding to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want, Sapnap, my hands? My fingers? You want me to pull you in close and stretch you apart? Spread your legs for me and let me touch those pretty thighs?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap whimpers, shifts against fabric with every low murmur, and Sapnap sleeps with headphones in, George is as close to pressed up behind him, whispering in his ear as he's ever going to get, so he makes the most of it, sighs and hums when Sapnap moans, "So good for me, pretty boy, perfect like this." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap's voice comes through his own headphones in between heavy breaths, soft gasps, and his whimpering is musical again, closer to sounding perfect than anything he's sung before. Sapnap should do this, George thinks, instead of sing. He'd listen to this on stream for hours, days even. Although, he isn't sure how he'd feel about others doing the same. This thing, this closeness he has with Sapnap, this is his and his alone, and the thought of sharing that puts something tight and twisting in George's stomach, makes him want to take, to keep, to possess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap hums again, clearer, and George sits upright as he murmurs what sound like words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes baby? You want to talk to me? Tell me you feel good?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"G- eorrge," he whimpers, and George's stomach drops three storeys as he drips precome over his fingers. And that's… well that's new. George takes a deep breath, gathers himself and presses forward so he'll sound as near to Sapnap as possible, coos, "I'm here, Sap, I've got you pretty boy," and stifles an answering moan at the choked whine Sapnap lets out, audibly rutting against the mattress and George hums low again, "that's it sweetheart, that's it Sap, so good for me, making such pretty sounds." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap gives a thin, drawn out moan, hips stuttering as he tumbles over the edge. George follows him with a clenched jaw and huffed breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sapnap has asked for him, has called his name, and George feels the awful sharpness of guilt in him thaw, melt away under hot breaths and the promise of touch, wants to bite down, to hold, to mark Sapnap as his. He wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Sapnap. His honey-sweet moans and gentle breaths and warm, gravelly morning voice and pretty thighs and soft dark hair and lips that beg to be touched, to be licked. George listens to him, to the gentle slowing of breaths, the uncomfortable shift of hips now sticky, leaves the call, and thinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George figures, as long as he doesn't start anything, doesn't actively encourage this, he isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> accountable for any of it. Hell, all he's doing is reacting, and it's not like he's doing any harm. If anything, he's helping a friend out, and he shouldn't be punished just for talking and- no. No it's bad. It's definitely bad and George definitely shouldn't be doing it. Is he going to stop though? Well, he could try, but then who would Sapnap sleep call with? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George runs a hand through his hair, moves his headphones back to flick it back into place. Sapnap sleeps fitfully, in the middle of a dream as George wallows, sits in his guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm-" Sapnap mumbles, "George." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's gotten easier to interpret his sleeping calls, and George can tell now how his little huffing pants change when he's about to come, how his voice cracks when he moans if George murmurs to him, soft and low. It's actually quite cute, and George has trouble separating this needy, whining Sapnap who calls his name from the noisy, arrogant, bubbly Sapnap from their videos. George had almost called him pretty boy in a call earlier, managed to change it to prick before giving himself away. George realises too late that he's been rubbing his thighs together to the sound of Sapnap's sighs, scowls and tries desperately to ignore it, will it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George rubs the bridge of his nose, listens to Sapnap and feels heat pool in the pit of his stomach, slow and thick and demanding, and Sapnap whines, "Daddy," in that small, quiet voice and George halts. Wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" George asks, and Sapnap pants into the mic for a moment. George could've misheard, of course, there's no way that- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy, please," Oh no he definitely heard it. That's definitely what it was. And it does nothing to alleviate the warmth that curls in him. George licks his lips, lets out a breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Is that me, pandas? Am I daddy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap moans, gasping like George had shocked him, and it strikes like lightning in George's gut, "Fuck, pretty boy," he breathes, "yeah okay I'm daddy," and palms himself as Sapnap's breaths come quick and fast, just slightly desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You being good, darling? Gonna make yourself feel good for daddy, Sap?" Sapnap bites back what sounds like a sob, and George's jaw drops as he quickens his pace, dry with his haste and gently uncomfortable but that doesn't last long as he leaks out over his fingers, slick now, listens to Sapnap whine, to fabric move, to breaths hit the mic until Sapnap moans, "George, please," and George topples over the edge, comes into his hand, far too quick and far too easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, Sap," he pants, "thank you baby, so good, so perfect for me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap whimpers into the speaker, and then there is silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things feel different between them now, even awake. Knowing Sapnap wants him, knowing he's the one making Sapnap whimper, desperate and helpless in the dark, puts heat in his gut that he can't seem to douse. Every stupid flirty joke Sapnap tries on him, George fights against the urge to flirt back, to give him exactly what he's asking for. And it's worse when they're directed at Dream, the warmth in him flaring up to sear his insides with envy, and more than once he's snapped at Dream. He feels awful afterward of course, immediately apologises, but can't help but feel justified in his claim over Sapnap, who had, after all, called out not to Dream, but to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It comes to a head when Sapnap is acting the fool during a manhunt that most likely won't end up released, flirting and whining to be given tools and food and armour despite never contributing to the efforts to get them. Dream and George both tell him to shut up at once, and Sapnap huffs before taking on a look of smug mischief, grinning, "Or what? You gonna punish me, daddy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream scoffs, but George answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have to, if you can't behave. Now be a good boy and quiet down." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a moment of dead silence, before Ant and Dream simultaneously burst into hissing, hysterical giggles, Dream's interspersed with "What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad says nothing at all, and Sapnap, after a moment, indignantly huffs, "How d'you know I wasn't talking to Dream?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George laughs, thinks he might as well try his luck, this isn't going to be seen either way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Pandas," he hums, low, "you weren't talking to Dream." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wheezing, uncontrollable laughter doesn't cease, but George watches Sapnap on the call, sees his eyes go wide and watches his lips part as he blinks, and then blinks again, before regaining composure, loudly proclaims, "That's going in the video!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream screams in protest, and then promptly falls down a nether ravine, ending the run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They keep sleep calling. Sapnap doesn't have dreams for a while but for George, the fact that he keeps asking for it is the part that means the most. George has taken to spending early mornings awake, eating breakfast and spending the end of Sapnap's night with him. He finds himself inclined to be far more gentle with this Sapnap, to speak softly to him and ask him if he's ready to sleep as he sits in the kitchen in pyjamas, more than a little tired himself. He wishes he could actually get out there, wonders how much different Sapnap would sound murmuring into the pillow if George was in the bed behind him, arms wrapped around his tummy and chest flush with his soft, broad back. The dream does come eventually though, and George is halfway through getting dressed, Sapnap gently snuffling through his phone at his bedside table before his breaths quicken, fabric shifts and he sighs gently. George sits on his bed, unmutes and abandons dressing, presses a hand down into his boxers and listens as Sapnap gives his little breathy moans, more gasps and breaths than noises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello darling," George murmurs, "haven't had one of these in a while, have we? I've missed you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap sighs and the sound wavers like he's shuddering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sing so pretty for me, pandas, love your voice. If I could I'd clip all of this, hear it forever, but that wouldn't be fair would it darling?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap lets out a long whine, before startling, gasping, and George squints at his phone briefly as Sapnap murmurs, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh- fuck," and mutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Sapnap?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a moment of silence, and George worries Sapnap is going to leave the call, but he unmutes, is quiet for a moment, before breathing, "I'm so, so sorry, George," voice strained, "I thought if I- before but it keeps happening and I hoped you wouldn't notice and-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sapnap." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay. I don't mind that you have dreams about me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- you don't?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, of course not. It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're dreaming about isn't it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mh- yes," he sounds like he might cry, and as much as George would love to watch his lip tremble, he'd much rather it be because of overstimulation than fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sapnap," he says again, voice soft, but he hopes not leaving any room for argument, "hearing you moan my name was literally the hottest thing on the planet so calm down over it, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, you thought I wasn't getting off on you begging and panting in my ear? Fuck, Sap, if you wanted I'd talk you through it right now to hear more of it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap is quiet for a moment, before murmuring, "You'd do that for me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George laughs, "I'd do that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sap, I've just been listening to you moan in my ear, my cock could cut glass at this point." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap giggles breathlessly, and the sound puts warmth, fluttering and gentle, in George's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good to know you're not like- I dunno, not gonna judge me I guess," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sap," George hums, "I'm not going to judge you. I am gonna get you off though, if you'll let me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap pauses, "You- um, I didn't think you were- wait really?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, Sapnap do you want me to fuck you or not?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! I- yes, please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George laughs, "Good boy," and hears Sapnap bite back a familiar whimper, "it's okay pandas, you don't have to be quiet for me, I love it when you make your pretty sounds." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus, George," Sapnap hisses, and George grins, "Fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you touching yourself, pretty boy?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet," Sapnap murmurs, and George hums low, hand still pressed into his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you take your clothes off for me, hm?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only, uh- I only have underwear on," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfect," George murmurs, "you'll be quick then, won't you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap sighs gently, "Yes," and George smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lie back for me now," He says, keeps his voice calm, low, hears the shift of fabric, "good boy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How- how did you know?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could hear it, now I want you to run your hand all the way down your chest for me darling, nice and slow. Can you do that for me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," Sapnap's voice cracks, and George twitches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderful, so good for me, aren't you, baby boy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap hisses, "Please," and George sighs, palms himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's so much more responsive like this, George thinks, directing Sapnap to run his hand down slowly and teasingly while George talks to him, listening to him gasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it darling, good boy, now can you lick your hand for daddy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just slips out. George doesn't mean for it to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh God, I- how did you-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby, there's only so many times you can pretend to like something before people start to figure it out," Sapnap tries to stifle a whine, and George grunts as the sound goes right to his cock, "but that's okay Sap," he murmurs, thumbs the head and steadies himself briefly, "now wrap your hand around your cock and daddy's gonna make it all better," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it," George's lips part for a moment as he curls in on himself, "good boy. Nice and slow for me, yeah?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," Sapnap's voice cracks and breaks into a whine that he cuts off before George can enjoy it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be shy pandas, tell daddy how good it feels. You made such pretty noises not ten minutes ago, what happened sweetheart? Are you nervous?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap moans shakily at the praise </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," George hisses, "so beautiful when you moan for me," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Sapnap murmurs, and George wants nothing more than to bite into him, to pull him apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what, pandas, you have to tell me what you want." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap moans like he couldn't tell George if he tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Awh, baby," George coos, "you're so desperate already," and grins wide at Sapnap's answering gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Georgie," he murmurs, and George twitches in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here Sap," he breathes, and Sapnap hums gently, the sound of shifting fabric underneath, and George lets a breath out through his teeth and asks, "Baby, have you ever fingered yourself before?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a noise like movement, before Sapnap remembers they're on call and mumbles, "a couple of times, daddy please-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, baby boy, you're so pretty," George murmurs, "no idea the kind of bad things daddy wants to do to you," and Sapnap gasps and it's almost a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," he whines, "please, please, daddy," and George has to pause briefly, has to fight for steadiness when all he wants is to snap his hips up and moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to stretch you open and pull you apart, sweetheart, get my mouth on you, fuck you deep and slow and find out how to make you feel so good you cry," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God please," Sapnap cries out, "please I wish you were here, wish you could fuck me," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, I do too, baby boy, I've never wanted to ruin someone more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sapnap's noises are an art in themselves, rising and desperate and George is losing focus, losing the ability to do anything but babble praise and listen so Sapnap whine, "You sound so pretty when you have your little dreams, pandas, a slut even in your sleep, begging me to fuck you, begging for daddy to make you come," he rambles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap gasps, "Can I, daddy? Can I come?" and George leaks precome all over himself, hisses a "Fuck," before responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes baby, of course, so good for me, so perfect, want to bite your pretty lips, baby, want to get my hands on you, my cock in you, you'd love that, wouldn't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm… yes. Please daddy, just you, only you,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right," George nods, feeling himself tense like a spring wound too tight, "mine, aren't you, daddy's perfect little slut, come for me my pretty boy, let me hear you," and George listens to the moan, the gasp, the wavering whine that fades as he moans himself, comes all over his fingers and the inside of his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They breathe, for a moment, George shuts his eyes and listens to Sapnap, quietly shifting. A minute passes, and George wipes his filthy hand, slightly cold now, on his underwear as he slides out of them, uses them to wipe himself down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doing okay, baby boy?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," Sapnap murmurs, muted and muffled, "George?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Thank you, I really liked that," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George blinks, feels his face get warm for the first time this morning, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, yeah I um- if you wanted we could, I mean I'd definitely like to do this again," he feels himself begin to ramble but can't seem to stop, "and if you want to keep it just sex thats fine but I think you're… you really are just-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is cut off by soft, affectionate laughter, and George's sternum feels like it's pushing into his chest as he listens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Are you asking to be my boyfriend George? Because the answer is yes." Sapnap giggles, and George whispers, "Oh. I- I'd really like that Sap," George thinks about distance, about timezones, about all the ways he can't be there, "If you're sure that's… something you want?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about all the ways he can't make Sapnap happy with thousands of miles between them, feels almost dizzy with it, gut roiling, and then the voice comes through the speakers again,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm," he murmurs, soft with exhaustion, "I like you a lot, Georgie. I uh… I've thought about it, before, I just didn't think you- y'know actually, George can we talk about this in the morning?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Oh, yeah, yeah go to bed, sleep well, I um- sweet dreams, Sapnap," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap yawns, mumbles something warm and affectionate, lost into his pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And George blinks, feels himself begin to smile. </span>
  <span>The soft breaths he listens to even out, quieten, and George stretches, stands on shaky legs, figures he probably needed a shower at some point today anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He mutes his mic, sighs gently, chest warm and fluttering, and lets Sapnap sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>